Now's Our Moment
by natasha-owl
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's wedding day. Kurt misses his mother and Blaine is dealing with Cooper's stupidity but in the end they are happy to be marrying each other.


Kurt looked himself over again in the mirror, trying to breathe. He had never been so nervous before in his life. This was the day he had spent months and months planning.

"One final touch," Rachel practically screamed. She thrust a flower at him and he quickly pinned it to his suit.

She had not stopped talking about how excited she was to be Kurt's best-woman since he asked her after Blaine had proposed. Kurt regretted the decision to have Rachel in the wedding almost as soon as he asked, but she had done a lot to help plan the wedding so he couldn't complain too much.

"Hey, kid," Burt said, walking into the room. "I always knew Blaine was the one for you, the way you two looked at each other. Your mom would be so proud of you right now."

Kurt gave him a small smile, sad that his mother wouldn't be around for his wedding.

"I miss her," he admitted, throat thick.

"I know, Kurt, so do I. That's why I brought something for you." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a pocket watch that opened to show an old picture of Kurt and his mother. "I'm not one for formal wear, but I wore this pocket watch to my wedding to your mother, and I think she should be with you today."

"Thank you," Kurt barely whispered, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He reached out and gave his father a long hug, happy to have his father _and _mother with him on the most important day of his life.

"I hate to break up this loving family moment but the limo is here," Rachel announced, not sounding very sorry at all. "It's time, Kurt."

He stepped away from his father, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm about to marry the love of my life."

Blaine stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his bowtie and making sure that his hair was perfectly gelled in place.

"I got you a little something for tonight," Cooper smirked as he passed a gift bag to him.

Blaine opened the gift with caution. He had no idea if Cooper was being serious or if this was going to be some embarrassing joke. He tentatively pulled out the tissue paper to find what seemed to be an entire aisle of an adult store stuffed into one bag. He could feel his face turning bright red.

"Cooper I…" he had no response. He just blamed himself for not realising that Cooper was not capable of being serious, even on the most important day of his life.

His brother winked at him, slapping him on the shoulder. "My personal favourite is-"

Their father luckily walked into the room just then, forcing Cooper to shut his mouth.

Blaine instinctively hid the bag from his father.

"Hey guys, having some brother bonding time before the big night?" he tried to joke.

Blaine's father didn't take the news of the wedding too well. He accepted Blaine and Kurt being together, but he was fearful of Blaine's sexuality and the hate crimes and bullying against Blaine and all gay people. He wanted his son to be happy, but he also wanted him safe.

Blaine looked into his father's eyes, remembering how at first his father didn't want Kurt around, but things had changed so much from that year in high school. Their conversation about Kurt being the person that Blaine wanted to be with that they had had years ago in high school felt like yesterday.

He remembered the feeling he had back then. He knew Kurt was the one for him and he wouldn't have anyone else, and that feeling had only grown over the years.

Blaine's father took a deep breath. "I know I haven't always been the biggest supporter of you and Kurt being, you know…"

"Boyfriends, fiancés?" Blaine cut in with a raised brow. "In about an hour we're going to be husbands, so you might as well say it."

"You and Kurt being, uh, together. But I really do think Kurt is a great guy, and I have never seen you so happy. I wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. You have grown up to be a wonderful and loving young man, and it doesn't matter who you are with, I am just glad you are happy. And, um, I love you."

Blaine stared back blankly for a moment trying to comprehend what his father had just told him.

"I love you, too," he said, diving in for a hug.

"Limo's here!" Cooper cheered. Blaine had almost forgotten the presence of his brother until he was being dragged out of the door.

"Come _on_," Kurt groaned, looking out the window of his limo at the cars packed in around them. "If I am late for my wedding because of _traffic_ I will sue everyone around us."

Rachel ignored his dramatics and checked her phone. "I just texted Blaine. How did he make it there so fast?"

"He must have taken another route," he said. "How dare he be smarter than me? We have _five_ minutes until the ceremony starts!"

"Calm down, bud. Weddings never run smoothly," Burt tried to comfort his son.

"But this is _my _wedding," Kurt whined. He added with a quiet pout, "I just want to see Blaine."

"We're here!" Rachel screamed into Kurt's ear.

The limo stopped and before the driver could get out and open the door for the group, Kurt was already climbing out of the back seat.

"Come on, guys! I can hear the music playing. I refuse to be late to my own wedding," he said, frantically pulling Burt and Rachel out of the limo.

"You're gonna tear my dress!" Rachel complained.

"Nobody's going to be looking at you, anyway. Let's go, let's go," he ordered, pushing her ahead of him while Burt jogged next to them. "Dad, your heart. Don't overexert yourself."

He huffed a laugh. "Like my heart would _dare_ ruin your wedding by giving out on me. I'm just fine. Let's go."

Kurt hurried his father and best-women into the building, following the music.

The moment Kurt saw Blaine standing at the end of the aisle with his father and Cooper, he forgot all about nearly being late. He had to stop himself from running down the aisle and leaping into Blaine's arms. Luckily, he had his father there to hold him steady.

He reached into his pocket to feel the pocket watch, thinking of his mother. _She would have loved Blaine, _he thought to himself.

Kurt took a deep breath and took his first step down the aisle.

Blaine was getting more and more anxious as the minutes passed. He was worried that Kurt was going to be late, or something would happen and he was going to miss the wedding, and he couldn't even think of the possibility that Kurt was a run-away groom.

The text from Rachel calmed him slightly but he didn't feel better until he saw Kurt's beautiful face across the room.

A wide grin spread across his face. The reality of what was happening was setting in; Blaine was about to marry his soul mate. He had been dreaming of this day for years. It felt like an eternity for Kurt to make his way to Blaine's side.

Burt gave Kurt a hug and nodded at Blaine before going to his seat in the front next to Carole.

The ceremony went by in a blur and before Blaine knew it he heard the words, "I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss each other."

Blaine put his lips to Kurt, feeling their familiar warmth spreading through him. Although Blaine could hear the room clapping around him, his entire focus was on Kurt, his husband.

"For the first time ever, please welcome my good friends, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel!" Puck announced over the loud speaker of the reception hall.

The _husbands _ran into the room, holding hands and grinning widely.

"The newly-weds would like to bust a move together for their first dance as husband and husband," Puck announced.

"I can't believe we let Noah be the DJ," Kurt muttered as they took their places in the middle of the dance floor.

"We wanted a personal touch," Blaine replied, unable to stop smiling.

"As long as he plays the right song-"

Just as he started complaining the first chords to their wedding song filled the room. Kurt allowed himself to smile at his husband, putting all his concerns behind him.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt pulling a microphone out of his jacket, "_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on…."_

Kurt pulled his own microphone out from his suit jacket and started singing along with Blaine.

The New Directions and Warblers took their places around the boys to sing back-up.

The room erupted in cheers as the group performed Teenage Dream. It ended with a group hug between all of the performers.

The reception went well. The food was excellent (Kurt had spent weeks deliberating over the right caterer), the dancing was fun (Blaine and Kurt had spent too much time perfecting their dorky dance moves), and Puck wasn't _too_ obnoxious as the D.J.

On their way out of the reception their friends threw confetti as they made their way to the limo. The grooms hugged and kissed their friends on the way out before climbing into the limo.

"Is that Cooper running towards us with a bag?" Kurt asked, wondering why Blaine looked so concerned. "Should we wait for him?"

"No, get in the limo Kurt. I thought I hid that back so he wouldn't find it," he responded, pushing Kurt into the limo and slamming the door after he got in. "Go," he told the driver, who moved the vehicle into drive and pulled away.

"What did he have in that bag?"

"Nothing that we need," Blaine responded, face turning red from the thought of the gift. "All I need is you."

Kurt let it go, he could only imagine what Cooper must have given Blaine to make him so embarrassed.

"This was the best day of my life. I love you, Blaine Anderson… Hummel." They giggled over the novelty of the name and all that it meant for them.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, covering Kurt's lips with his own. "And I will love you forever."


End file.
